


The Story Isn't Over

by theredqueenofsparta



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a song, Fix it of The Six Thatchers, Fix-It, I really needed to do this, I'm fixing s4 okay??, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually unrequited love, Reincarnation AU, S4- Canon Divergence, but they come back don't worry, coz seriously, mention of suicide, that's the whole point of reincarnation, they die and come back, they die the first time around, victorianlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredqueenofsparta/pseuds/theredqueenofsparta
Summary: The story of how they met, loved and lost each other.But the story isn't over yet my friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously this was supposed to be a ficlet.  
> I swear.  
> But this went out of control.  
> This was supposed to be just a small ficlet on a Hindi song I was listening to and somehow this became a fix it of TST.  
> Please don't be mean.

_“Dastan Hai Yeh Ki Ik Tha Naujawan Jo Dil Hi Dil Me Ek Hasina Ka Tha Diwana_  
_Woh Haseena Thi Ke Jisaki Khubsurati, Ka Duniyabhar Mein Tha Mashahoor Afsaana”_

_“The story says that there once was a youth, who in his heart of hearts loved a beauty madly_

_His love’s beauty was praised and told of worldwide”_

 

Their first meeting, the first of many, they were two lonely men who met in a hospital. He enchanted him with his shining brilliance and cured a damaged man’s malaise and loneliness.

 The first time around he met a handsome, brave doctor in St Bart’s who praised him on his deductions and cared for him like no one else had. He worried about him, ran with him side by side on their madcap adventures.

They lived together. They ate together. They fought together. It was always the two of them against the rest of the world.

They just forgot to say they loved each other.

_“Naujawaan Ki Thi Aarjoo, Usaki Thi Yehi Justjoo_  
_Uss Haseena Mein Usako Mile, Ishq Ke Saare Rango_  
_Usane Na Jaane Yeh Naadaani Hai, Woh Reth Ko Samajha Ke Paani Hai”_

_“She was the youth’s dream, she was his passion_

_In her, he found all the colours of love_

_But he didn’t know his naivety, what he thought was sand was actually water”_

 That fateful day, the case the public knew as The Sign of the Four. Ms Morstan found out her treasure was lost forever, Holmes lost his treasure too.

Watson proposed to Mary Morstan, hoping against hope to forget the brilliant but distant shining star who would surely mock his sentiments if he ever confessed out loud.

Holmes sought the refuge of his seven percent solution and consigned his life to loving a man who would not; could not return his love.

 

What neither of them realized, was that there was a greater plan in motion.

A war of love, that envy and jealousy of two cosmic villains who sought to destroy it.

And their first step had already succeeded.

The first time around, Mary Morstan fell in love with a kind man who cared for her, called her beautiful and was a good husband in every which way.

Except that, he never truly loved her. Not the way the stories say. Not with the devotion and passion he had slaving over his stories.

His stories! The stories of John’s and Sherlock Holmes’s adventures. The romance in his writing, his admiration for his friend, far outmatched any interest he had in household matters.

Or her.

After he came back from a ridiculous sounding case called The Red Headed League, she finally cracked. She accused him of proposing to her in false circumstances and he admitted as much to her that his first priority in matters of the heart and life was always the consulting detective in Baker Street.

But this was the 1800’s and she was a woman, just as John was a man in love with another man. They silently resigned themselves to live their lives until Mary’s jealousy and envy reached the ears of a wicked spirit who sought to destroy a once in a millennia love story. He visited her in her dreams and promised retribution by her hand, but there was a condition.

 It had to be in another life.

 

_“Kyun Koi Kaatil Samajhata Nahi, Yeh Julm Wo Hai Jo Jhukata Nahi_  
_Yeh Daag Woh Hai Jo Mitata Nahi, Rehta Hai Khuni Ke Haath Par_  
_Khun Uss Haseena Ka Jab Tha Huva, Koi Waha Tha Pahunch Toh Gaya_  
_Lekin Use Woh Bacha Na Saka, Roya Tha Pyaar Usake Maut Par”_

_“But what the murdered didn’t know, that this crime could not be hidden,_

_The blood stains could not be washed from his hand,_

_When the beauty was being murdered, someone got there_

_But he couldn’t save her, he cried at his love’s death”_

 

In another place, that spirit took the form of a former maths professor and initiated his plan to destroy Sherlock Holmes.

That fateful day ended with the spirit of Moriarty and Holmes grappling each other and hurtling down the Reichenbach falls, never to be seen, their bodies never recovered.

As he hurtled down, Moriarty remained satisfied, that in this life he had won. He had succeeded in destroying the man who he so despised. The man who limited the potential of Holmes with useless sentiments and care for other people. He had destroyed John Watson and Sherlock Holmes’ story to end with him and Holmes together. Only them.

Watson had reached the Falls just as they had fallen over the cliff. He watched in horror as the last sight of his Holmes was to defeat their worst enemy , only to sacrifice his life to do so.

Heartbroken and bereaved, even more so when Mary, too left him on this miserable realm without the man he had loved beyond his life, his home, his wife and everything.

Five years later, when he didn’t come back. Watson opened the drawer to ask an old friend- one he didn’t think he would ever need again- one last favour. To deliver him in the arms of his beloved friend and the love of his life so they could spend eternity together.

 

_“Picture abi baaki hain mere dost”_

_“The film isn’t over yet my friend”_

This was the end of their story. The man who loved but was afraid to say, the man who loved but never knew he was loved equally.

Not if Mycroft could help it though.

He had watched his little brother and the army doctor love each other and devote their selves to each other without ever realizing the other’s actions. Their society had left him no option but to serve as nothing more than a spectator in their love story, in a time where their love would never be accepted.

As the British Government he knew well, that the Napoleon of crime had been a dangerous supernatural figure who was obsessed with destroying the two men, willing to wait across centuries and generations to see them again, if only to destroy them once again. 

He consulted many who promised but gave nothing, until he visited a tired looking woman with deceptively sharp eyes.

In a ramshackle house in the middle of the sweltering city of Calcutta, India in the year 1895 she promised him that one day- his brother and Dr Watson would find each other again .

But she warned, as they would come back- so would their enemies.

 

_“Daastaan Hai Yeh Ki Jo_

_Pehchaanata Hai Khuni Ko Woh Naujawaan Hai Laut Ke Aaya_ _  
Keh Rahi Hai Jindagi Kaatil Samajhale_

_Usake Sar Pe Chha Chuka Hai Maut Ka Saaya_ _  
Janmo Ki, Karmo Ki Hai Kahaani”_

_“The story says that he who recognizes the murderer has come back_

_They are saying that the murderer better know_

_That the shadow of death now looms over his life_

_This is the story of births, lives and of deeds”_

Sherlock stood in the aquarium as Mary Watson sat with her back to him watching the turtles.

“Do you know how long the oldest turtle lived?” Mary said casually as Sherlock approached her.

“Mary. Where’s Mrs Norbury?” Sherlock whispered urgently.

“150 years. Pretty sure that turtle has been older than our story Sherlock”. Mary said as she got up and turned around to point a gun at him.

“Mary. Whatever she’s making you do. I can help. He’s on his-

Mary laughed “Oh please Sherlock not this again. Stop being so bloody obtuse. There is no Mrs Norbury. It was me. I betrayed them. I was offered a better deal, a better job and I took it”

Sherlock stared at the traitorous lying not so ex assassin who had shot him and threatened him- and was John's wife  “Mary, I’m sure you don’t mean that. Tell me, give me a sign whether Mrs Norbury’s here”

Mary ignored him “Do you know how long I had to wait to get here? I waited and watched as I saw the two of you run around, having your little adventures , being so blissfully happy together in whatever version of heaven you deemed fit enough to spend your eternities in. I was promised my revenge and I will get it” She put her finger on the trigger and Sherlock tensed as he prepared himself for the pain, once again.

“Tch tch Rosamund. So impatient.” A familiar voice piped up from the dark corridor ahead of the aquarium room. Sherlock watched in horror as Jim Moriarty walked into the light and stood a little ahead of Mary, smirking at him.

“Hello sexy. Miss me? “Jim said as he blew a kiss to Sherlock. Sherlock suppressed a shudder and tried to regain himself as he tried to make sense of Moriarty’s very alive presence here.

“You promised me Moriarty.” Mary said as she kept the gun steady on Sherlock as she spoke to her current employer.

“Yes, yes. I did. Shush Rosie. It’s been a 120 something years. I need to take this in.” Jim said gleefully.

Sherlock looked aghast as he rapidly tried to make sense of what they were saying. 120 years? Revenge? What are they talking about?

“Don’t let me stop you” John said as he walked in with a gun pointed at Moriarty .

“Oh, we were just waiting for you Dr Watson! Please join us and this little drama of ours. Your presence was sorely needed” Moriarty said smiling clapping his hands together with glee but Sherlock noticed the spark of rage in his eyes when John first entered the room.

“John.” Mary breathed as if in shock and suddenly a look of fear came into her eyes as she removed her finger from the trigger “John, Moriarty forced-

John cut in laughing bitterly “Please Mary. Save your breath. The lies must be exhausting you. First about the nonexistent miscarriage. And now about Moriarty and your _deal”_

 Moriarty and Mary’s eyes widened as Sherlock swiveled sharply in John’s direction. John smiled tearfully at Sherlock “I couldn’t save you then Sherlock. I had to make sure that no one would tear us apart again. So I made a deal of my own. I would remember everything about our lives then and protect you from them; but to do so I had to break your heart. I’m so sorry my love.” John reached to a disbelieving Sherlock whose eyes had also filled with tears as he gazed down at the brave, loyal and steadfast companion who had truly loved him for all these years.

Moriarty’s eyes were burning with hatred as his body vibrated unnaturally “This is my story. My hero. My TRIUMPH!” Moriarty screamed as he yelled at Mary -

“SHOOT THEM!”

John pushed Sherlock to the side as Mary, shaking with rage and of manic vengeance pointed the gun at John  but before she could do so John pointed his gun at her and shot her exactly where she had shot Sherlock months ago.

Mary crumpled to the ground and her blood started to seep through the floor as John fixed his gun at Moriarty.

“If you wouldn’t mind _Professor_ , I believe my friend has found your attentions a shade annoying”. Dr John Watson, Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, a veteran of the Second Anglo Afghan War, Kandahar, Helmand and Bart’s bloody Hospital pointed a steady gun to a snarling evil spirit who had haunted the life and death they ought to have had. Together. Always.

Moriarty was snarling but he kneeled on the ground.

Sherlock got up from the floor a few inches away and dusted himself off as he walked to his John’s side –

“My dear fellow. You push very hard for such a diminutive man. I hope my coat isn’t dusty John”. Sherlock said as he grinned at John

“Oy! Stop with the jokes about my height you plonker. I’m well big enough to do what is required” John said seemingly indignantly but the huge smile on his face as he gazed lovingly at the love of his two lives belied his words.

“I’m sure you are.” Sherlock purred as John blushed and smiled slightly shyly at the smirking beauty beside him.

Moriarty’s grating voice groaned “Ugh. Why don’t you two just elope for God’s sake?!”

John and Sherlock tore away from each other and looked at Moriarty’s kneeling figure.

“Impertinent”

“Offensive”

“Actually would you mind? There’s a registrar office ten minutes from here. Mycroft can make the arrangements, I’m sure.”

“ No time like the present. Plus, I think we’ve waited long enough haven’t we?”

“ Too long love.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
